


A Decent Proposal

by chillbill3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Side Character Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillbill3/pseuds/chillbill3
Summary: “Retz,” lowering down to one knee, I start. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met..."I propose to Retz.





	A Decent Proposal

“Retz,” lowering down to one knee, I start. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your soul speaks to me in a way–” I start to choke up. There is a tear hiding in my eyes. I force it back. Retz wouldn’t love me if it slipped out right now. “Your soul speaks to me,” I start again, “in a way I never thought possible. From a young age I thought that love wasn’t an option for me. I was too cold, too selfish. But you changed me. I am willing to give up everything for you." 

Her eyes open at that line.

"Most specifically, I am ready to give everything up to you.”

Now she’s really smiling. 

“I have the prenuptial right here. It says that in the case of a divorce, I get nothing from you. As well, you get everything from me. Because if I lose you, I lose it all. If I cannot keep you happy, I deserve nothing. Forever in this world, you deserve everything.”

I have her on board. My beautiful Retz, I think she may agree. I think she may love me. I think… I may deserve her love.

“The ring. Is it two months salary?” she asks. A very reasonable question, with a very reasonable answer. 

“Three. How could I not, with a woman like you?”

“My dear, this may be the happiest moment of my life.” Retz says this, and I know this is mine.

“Open the box, I can’t wait to put it on my finger.”

It’s a little blue box, silver band to match her skin tone, ruby to bring out the radiant flush of her skin. Diamonds to suit her tastes. 

"Only three stones. Half a carat each nonetheless.” She scowls. “Marry you? Yeah right. In your dreams, dyke.”

From across the room, Kurapika looks at me. “She has a point you know.”  
He turns to killua and gon. “Come on kids, you shouldn’t look at this." 

"Homosexuality. how disgusting,” he mutters to himself.

I begin to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title to this was "Retz Calls Me A Slur"


End file.
